The Past Invades The Present
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Team Arrow goes to Dorset, Wessex for a Tech Expo for Queen Consolidated yet a member of the team has demons to face in Dorset. Which member of the Team is it though? How will things go? Will the Team's bond gets stronger or weaker? *TRIGGER WARNINGS: RAPE, DEPRESSION, SUICIDE ATTEMPT, MISCARRIAGE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY ATTACK, DEATH,* Also it's a lot of AU!


**_Hello! I know two updloads of new stories in one day! I did this because i still i can't have internet connection and i wrote these two stories and wanted to share them right away! I hope you like them!_**

 ** _Be aware of the trigger warnings!_**

 ** _As for the music for this chapter i would suggest listening to the following links:_**

 ** _1) watch?v=0EnrFe3Zb6k_**

 ** _2) watch?v=tlCkafSYNJI_**

 ** _3) watch?v=6BBksAK0f0g_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Past Invades The Present**_

Felicity Smoak

Clementine Ann Latimer

Cammie Latimer

Those people are one!

Clementine Latimer was Beth Latimer's young sister in law she was twenty three years old when hers and Mark's mum died and she moved in with them a year before Danny was killed.

She was devastated when Danny died but life got worse for her three years after when a serious sex assault took place and she was the second victim.

Somehow, she could understand why Alec Hardy was so angry and so she tried her best to help them unravel who did those atrocious crimes . During the aftermath she and Trish became good friends and kept in contact.

But during the hell she looked to Paul but more than as a Priest but as a friend because she was paying her respect in her mum's grave when she heard him talking to the journalist from Broadchurch Echo and she heard that he felt as if he wasn't need or cared for in this town and she always liked Paul's optimistic look on life plus he was a mystery she liked to unravel since he has been for three years and some months in this town yet his demons hadn't come knocking like everyone else's had. And no one knew anything about him other than that he was their Priest she wanted to learn more about him as a person.

So, they became friends.

She was still recovering from what happened to her when she was told that she had to go under protection and a fake name since the investigation had come up with nothing yet the attacker was continuing attacking and contacting its victims and so she and Trish end up hiding in different countries.

So, Felicity Smoak was born.

It's been three since the person who attacked her and Trish caught him.

She kept her head down and worked to support herself during MIT and after it she was taken to QC, she continued keeping her head down but by now hers and Trish and many other women's attacker was caught and she was disgusted since she knew him! She used to be friends with him during High School! But out of fear she kept the name Felicity Smoak. She was unpleased when Oliver Queen started asking her favors and in general affecting her life.

Her life consisted, back then, of her working during the Fall in US and going to Broadchurch during the summer. Her relationship with Paul had become a normal like a couple's and the summer before she was found by Oliver Queen, Paul asked her to marry him. She refused saying she wasn't ready yet, they hadn't even had sex yet he proposed. Paul said they were dating for three years and his love won't fade away, he didn't care about sex, he knew how hard it must be to overcame being raped and he was willing to wait if she was never ready to have sex and wanted kids they could always adopt. She refused saying that they were too far away. Yet their kept being in a relationship with the promise of "someday we will get married" until the three year mark Felicity felt that she was being unfair to Paul and asked to break up as in order to free him then Danny's trail

The summer after she was found by Oliver and had joined Team Arrow, Paul proposed again saying that he was ready to move with her to US if she didn't want to move back to US. She refused not because she wasn't ready but because she was afraid if Paul came to Starling City he will get killed or some enemy of Arrow would find him and his connection to her and her connection to the Arrow and kill him. She told Paul the half-truth that she was afraid that he will die in Starling City and when Paul asked her why she wasn't willing to leave Starling she said she had made good friends who didn't see her as the "raped girl".

Paul insisted that they should break up but stay friendly he couldn't take any more rejection from her. So, they broke up and down the line she realized that she loved him so much that she even tried to distract herself from him by turning her admiration for Oliver into a crush.

After Slade Felicity managed to get back the company for Oliver and three years later the Team Arrow group had to go to Dorset, Wessex near Broadchurch for a technological expo and QC was one of the guests and Oliver was busy so she sneak to Broadchurch to check in with all the people she knew as family.

She thought she wasn't followed but Sara and Diggs had followed her with the car but they lost her.

She walked into the pub and everyone who was there yelled;

"Oi! Look whose back, Cammie!"

And they raised their glasses and she smiled truly feeling that she belonged her smile got even bigger when she saw Paul her smile widened and she sat to his table and she opened her mouth to say something but Paul acted by standing up and going to the bar to order her a drink. Then he gave to her and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back, Cammie." Paul said smiling and he drank from his glass with orange juice.

She stayed talking till late at night with Paul and the barista along with some of the people there.

She was so happily drunk that Paul took her back to the hotel she was staying and she was giggling and saying stories when she and Mark got drunk when they were teens.

She was so loud that Oliver got confused by the noise and peaked from his door and saw something he was not ready for. Felicity smiled and said;

"I've missed you Paul." And kissed him and he kissed her back as they stumbled into her room.

Oliver stared at her door with a clenched jaw and his eyes were full of emotion, of jealousy and then it changed to a defeat when he heard more giggling and a sentence;

"Dude, you've got two left feet even now!"

After that sentence he closed the door and laid his head on the door in a broken state. He was jealous of any man near her he couldn't be with her but the green monster inside of him never stopped coming up he wasn't keeping him entirely at bay.

The next day Felicity woke up with Paul by her side then she burst out laughing when Paul had drool on his cheek and on it was stuck a Scrabble letter and specifically the letter R.

"What? Oh! R I really hate that letter." Paul said in annoyance.

Last night they didn't not have sex like Oliver thought they kissed and Paul stumbled on the bed's leg and stumbled which caused Felicity to laugh and then they sat down and started talking about what she and Paul had been up to and then they decided to play Scrabble.

And they fall asleep right after the 3rd round saying good night and uniting their hands before falling asleep.

"Good morning. Want breakfast?" She asked him but his eyes were somewhere else.

"I want to ask you something…why you said no when I asked you to marry me? I loved you…I still do. I tried to get over you but it's impossible! You're impossible!" Paul said to her and then he started crying which shocked Felicity.

"Why are you crying? It's been three years." She asked him worried as she sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I loved you so much it hurt…I can't allow myself to think of you all those years that I would get so sad! Yet you saw me at yours and Trish's trial and you seemed so giddy for me and Lisa. It had been already six year since his death and my proposal then I even asked if you wanted me and you to run together…I understood why you didn't accepted the second time but I didn't understand why you said no the first time and now look at us." Paul rambled as he cried and Felicity attempted to hug him yet he moved away from her and continue talking.

"I said no the first time because you needed a friend not a wife to help you with your drinking and insomnia problem. The second time I said no because the town needed you and I was shocked furthermore I felt so guilty to drag you in a life of running and hiding who you are, lying, that is not supposed to be the life of a reverent. I loved you and honestly I can't help but compare every man I know to you. Even Oliver fucking Queen falls short in comparison to you." Felicity said honestly and Paul knew that because when she was honest with everyone she looked at you and talked in one breath.

Paul gaped at the Oliver Queen comment and then chuckled and blushed.

"What if I asked you again?" Paul asked with an excitement in his eyes that only Felicity knew.

"I would say yes but first we have to get to know each other again...i'm a new person…I became something else during the three years I was in US. Will you be willing to accept me? To get to know me?" She asked him serious and Paul nodded with a worry in his face.

"Who did you become, Cammie?" He asked worried and Felicity sighed.

"Alec and Ellie gave me a new name and it was Felicity Megan Smoak…I became so retreated to myself during MIT years. I have no friends back in US I'm all alone…I got so depressed I even tried to take my own life but my land lord, Ben he forced me to attend meeting for rape survivors when he found out who I really was but he died from cancer and his wife and children moved away…they were my only friends…after that I refused to get close to anybody. I still fight the darkness in me, Paul there will be bad days and good days are you willing to suffer through them with me?" Felicity challenged him and she sighed when he saw Paul looking at her for a moment and then he kissed her.

"Of course I will." He said to her and kissed her again now it was Felicity turn to break down crying. She felt warm while all this time she felt cold and every touch from another human being caused her to jump.

"But what about distance? You have great work there I wouldn't want you to give it up. I could come to you?" Paul asked her as they laid close to each other as they looked at each other.

"I could move. But before that I should make sure it's safe to return too. How are Trish and her daughter doing" She sighed as she spoke and then looked the ceiling.

"I could move, maybe, I have nothing left here. And they are doing great!" Paul suggested and she sighed as she looked at him.

"Are you willing to do that?" She asked him shocked.

"I was willing to do that, yeah." Paul said sincerely and Felicity looked at him before smiled before she straddled him and kissed him happily.

"Okay now let's get breakfast, breakfast date?" Paul asked her smiling and she laughed and nodded.

They stood up got dressed and they walked out holding hands she smiled and he laughed like school kids.

"Now, I'm pretending to be American, alright? No one knows I'm from here. So don't tell them." Felicity advised him.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Paul said jokingly before she walked down the hotel stairs.

Oliver saw them walking down to the table room and he gulped his coffee and walked away Felicity smiled at him but her eyes were confused while he looked like he was going to kill someone.

Felicity and Paul sat in the far end away from everyone and they started talking with their natural accent since she had to fake an American accent.

Sara and Diggs were puzzled of losing Felicity in Broadchurch like she knew the town. So, it came into shock when it came to table room and saw her laughing out loud with a blond guy like they knew each other years.

"Felicity? Who is your friend?" Diggs asked in a suspicious masking it for interest.

"I'm Paul Coates, I'm an old friend of Felicity's." Paul said as he stood up and shook hands with John and then Sara.

She was tensed she didn't want Starling City life invade her Broadchurch past.

And they sat down with them and she was forced to retreat back to American accent not she liked it.

"So, how do you know each other?" Sara asked interested and she got a fake smile on.

"Church. I'm a reverent and she was in my church praying when I saw her…I approached her because I didn't know her and we got talking. She was visiting Broadchurch by herself before she went to MIT. She decided to visit me again last night as I was closing down." Paul said a lie and he regretted it because he was a reverent he wasn't supposed to lie.

"Oh! So you know the town!" Diggs exclaimed with a smile and Felicity nodded while she ate her cereal she was tensed. She wanted to run away. She kept imaging scenarios of them finding out who she was really.

"I'm sorry I have to go to the bathroom!" Felicity exclaimed a second later before she ran away into her room and quickly to the bathroom to puke.

She knew what came next. Anxiety attack.

She couldn't breathe, she felt her heart being squeezed by cold nails. She moaned in pain as she crawled on the bathroom floor. Next came the seizure like condition and the tears of pain. She saw through her tears a blond figure grabbing her hand and yelling her to breath. She just shook her head no.

"CLEMENTINE LATIMER YOU BETTER BREATHE OR ELSE!"

The moment the sound of her true name she felt relief through the pain, it was Paul. She forced her lungs to work yet she couldn't and Paul quickly gave her mouth to mouth.

As oxygen started coming back to her lungs she looked at Paul's worried face as he laid her head on the bathroom tiles.

"What did you say to Sara and Diggs?" Felicity asked tired and Paul looked at her without speaking.

"How long have you been having these attacks?" Paul asked serious and Felicity sighed.

"Since I was raped…they started then but they worsen when I found out I was pregnant…I had a miscarriage because I had an anxiety attack…or something because next day I woke up in my bed with my sheets bloody…I had passed out from the pain on my bed and the test in hand. I went to the ER and they confirmed my theory…I explained to them what happened and because I didn't want him to find me I moved to Ben's apartment and after that you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Paul asked her and she sighed.

"Too afraid of the deep stuff." She said in sadness and Paul hugged her.

"That is us, from the moment we've met we have been talking about the deep stuff. Never keep secrets from me, Cammie." Paul said serious and Felicity nodded in his arms.

Like that sleep took over her and Paul put her to the bed and then he lay next to her.

They wake up by a knock on the door and Felicity opened confused the door.

"Oliver? What is going? Is everyone okay?" Felicity asked confused.

"You missed the expo. Are you alright? Sara and John said you run to the bathroom during breakfast and you haven't been out of your room since." Oliver asked concerned.

"I'm fine now. I had a dizzy spell and I slept it off." Felicity lied.

Paul was waiting behind the door and he had a realizing face…Cammie resulted into lying very easily. She needed to stop that.

"Do you need company?" Oliver asked kindly and worried but she shook her head no.

"I'm fine now, I need to eat something and drink orange juice and I'll be good as new tomorrow. Thank you for your concern though." She told him kindly but she didn't smile.

Paul waited patiently and he was deep in thoughts, would she feel better if she saw her nieces, her sister-in-law and her brother.

"Alright, if you need anything shout also drink some tea, any tea, it will help." Oliver advised her with a smile and walked away. Felicity waited to see him get into his room and close the door before closing hers.

"He is kind, his intentions are good, Cammie. Don't lie to him. You are safe, the bastard, Leo Humphries and Michele Lucas are behind bars for 25 years! You will be 40 years old when he comes out! You are safe! You need friends, Clementine! I don't say tear down your walls just lower them!" Paul said serious and in worry.

"I don't need them I have you and the town where I grew up! And what makes you think they won't come for me again just because I'm 50? Trish was 50 when Michele Lucas raped her and then Leo Humphries!" She yelled at Paul and tears spilled out of her eyes.

The hotel's walls were thin and Felicity yell to Paul was heard clearly and especially was heard from Oliver.

He instantly Google those names and he stare at an article six years ago exactly since the article was published the same day six years ago.

 _ **The article said;**_

 _ **Finally found the rapist of the 40 (Trish Winterman) and 20 year old (Clementine Ann Latimer) women of Broadchurch. Their names were Leo Humphries and Michele Lucas. Humphries was also connected to two more sexual assaults a year apart only one name was given to us, Miss Laura Benson.**_

 _ **Clementine Ann Latimer was Humphries best friend but she said they had a fight about Humphries forcing his then girlfriend into prostitution and uploading online and one night as Miss Latimer was visiting her mother's and her nephew's graves and as she was crossing the famous field to her brother's house he attacked her. She woke up in the middle of the street miles away from her home, her brother's friend and co-worker Nigel Carter found her and brought her to the police. Her rape happened one day after Trish Winterman's attack.**_

 _ **Trish Winterman was attacked at her friend's Catherine Atwood birthday party after a fight with her ex husband Ian Winterman.**_

 _ **It took them months to find out who and now waiting for their trail for their prosecution. Now many believe it won't be for many years.**_

 _ **End of article:**_

Oliver read it and winced at the news.

Then he researched who was Clementine Ann Latimer and he gasped at the photo of none other than Felicity Smoak! How did he not see this when he was searching background to allow her to join his crusade?

 _ **Article:**_

 _ **Clementine Ann Latimer is younger sister of Mark Latimer father to the late Daniel Latimer, a nine year old boy, murdered by Joe Miller, a pedophile.**_

 _ **Little Danny was seduced by Joe Miller because he was best friends with Joe Miller's son, Tommie Miller.**_

 _ **Daniel Latimer was choked to death and then drowned and his body dropped in the famous suicide spot of Broadchurch.**_

 _ **Daniel's mother Bethany Latimer is now helping victims in SARA as in Sexual Assault Response Association.**_

 _ **Clementine found his body as she used to take walks at night while listening to pre-recorded lessons of Computer Science in MIT she had recorded herself reading out loud. She found him while she also saw a woman with her dog standing and smoking over him.**_

 _ **Clementine was told the police that Paul Coates wasn't to blame for her nephew's death because she used to secretly seeing him, they were dating only for a few days before his death and on the day of his murder she had just walked with him to his home and then she continued her walk.**_

 _ **Broadchurch is shocked. Our condolences to the Latimer family.**_

 _ **End of article:**_

Shocked he rested his back on his chair poor Felicity! But why did she change her name?

He could understand why she had a dizzy spell today…she was having a grieving day…maybe there was no dizzy spell after all.

He then sighed again in sadness realizing that now they were too close to Broadchurch that his she was having such a day.

He then decided to talk to her first. He walked back to her room and knocked then Felicity opened and he saw a guy on her bed eating a banana and watching TV.

"You are right these banana's suck! Oh! Hey! Would you come to save me from her Scrabble wrath?" Paul commented on the taste of the banana before he saw Oliver and asked him.

"Um…sure! I'm Oliver." Oliver said smiling and walked in.

"I'm Paul! So, has she beaten you in Scrabble? She always has and she makes me do weird things like one time she made me walk out in the snow and start dancing while singing "Let It Go" from the movie Frozen." Paul said as he sat up and made room for Oliver.

"No but I will make sure she doesn't make me do anything." Oliver said smiling.

"Um...hello? This is my room and Paul shouldn't you be at your own home?" Felicity asked and Paul whined but stood up and started wearing his jacket.

"Fine but remember what I said. You need friends." Paul said whispering to Felicity as he walked out of the hotel room.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Felicity asked Oliver in worry and he nodded.

"I did I also heard you yell at him. He was your boyfriend, right?" Oliver said smiling kindly.

"My fiancé actually. He proposed twice and I said no both times but last night he asked again and this time I said yes. So, I guess you do know who I am." Felicity said in American accent halfway then slipping to her British one.

"Yes I did. You have gone through your own hell, do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked her kindly but Felicity sighed.

"No, tomorrow I'll be fine."

"Today it marks six years from your nephew's death, am I right?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded and said;

"And three years since I had suffered miscarriage of my baby…she was a girl….i would have named her Sofia just like my mum but I didn't want her to be born out of rape…I wanted her not to be a product of violence and hurt." Felicity told Oliver who looked taken aback from the new info.

"That is why I was so fascinated when Sara showed up beating attackers…I wish she was there that day…I really did but I knew it was impossible yet the thought that some other girl didn't go through what I did helped me sleep at night." She said smiling sadly but at the end she broke down crying.

She sat in the bed and Oliver put a reassuring arm around her.

"How did you know the baby was a girl?" Oliver asked her after awhile.

"I felt it…in a way…I was at MIT when I pieced the signs together it was a few weeks after they started searching for them and I had to leave because of school so they gave me a false id just to be sure I was safe. MIT administration understood and allowed me to change my name. I was returning to class when I wanted to puke for a week then when I got a reminder on my phone that my period should have come I got worried. I bought a test and did it… it came positive and I had an anxiety attack and that cause me to miscarried…I passed out from lack of oxygen and pain when I woke up there was blood all over my legs…I limped to the ER where they told me I miscarried and having cross-referenced my DNA they knew who I was…I ran out of the hospital and moved apartments and districts just to make sure Leo wouldn't find me…he was crazy…and violent. I had two broken ribs because I tried to grab his neck and flipped him over me but he punched me in my ribs and then forcefully entered me…..then he gagged me with his soccer socks who were laced with something that knocked me out then I woke up tied with my hands in my back and he was still in me…I guess second round…and we had moved places. I'm a black belt in karate and I was in a wrestling team yet I couldn't protect myself, Oliver!" She told him crying and Oliver gaped at her in shock.

"What the hell? Why you continue to hide?" Oliver asked her shocked.

"I know Clementine sounds badass…I sound badass but Felicity Smoak kept me safe…I don't want to be unsafe, Oliver."

"Sorry for yelling…it's just if I were you I wouldn't be as strong as you…you are badass and strong don't underestimate your strength. I survived five years of hell only to come back as a cell of a person you on the other hand you are full of life. It takes so much strength to be that, Clementine…ha! It suits you."

"It's Cammie actually. My friends and family call me Cammie." Felicity said smiling shyly.

"Now, you said no to Paul? He looks like a nice guy." Oliver tried to change the subject to a lighter one.

"I said no because he was dealing with his alcohol recovery and his insomnia he didn't need a wife but a friend the second time I didn't need a husband but a friend. I love him I always did and it hurt me saying no…you know how hard was dating? I would stare at a guy that could easily be a underwear model yet in my mind I say "He is not Paul…so nope…" She said smiling to Oliver she was oblivious to the hurt look Oliver had.

He loved Felicity even knowing the truth he admired her more. He was in shock but tried to be there for her but still it shocked him. He was aware of the possibility of having a life before him.

"Would you tell Sara and Diggs anything of what you told me?" Oliver asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, I will…could you please go get them?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Sure!" He said and walked out to Sara's and Diggs's rooms.

"I need you all to Felicity's room now! She has something to tell us. It's important." Oliver told them both and they followed him to her room.

"Thank you all for coming. I have to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am. My name is Clementine Ann Latimer and I'm British. I was born in Broadchurch, Dorset in Wessex. I have an older brother Mark who is a plumber and he has/had a wife named Beth, he has two daughters, Chloe and Elizabeth and had a son named Daniel. Mark and I were raised by a single mother named Sofia Latimer, our dad died when Mark was nine years old and I was five from a car crush. He was a lawyer working in Dorset. I have a god-son named Tommie who has the same age with my nephew Danny…or at least he would have if he wasn't murdered by Tommie's dad, a secret pedophile. When my nephew died I was the one to find his body on the beach…he was choked to death and then in order for him to really be dead he was drowned and dumped on the famous suicide spot on the beach…when Danny died my brother's family broke apart…my family broke apart. I was returning from my boyfriend's house when I saw his body…it was one the worst days of my life."

"I lied about who I was not because of my nephew's death but because of what happened to me three years after his death. My close friend Leo was forcing his girlfriend to sleep with other men and collecting money from them and uploading porno online. Tommie and his friend Michele were the ones sharing it at school…when I found out I yelled at Tommie and Michele and they told me who gave them the files…I then asked Leo's girlfriend and she told me everything and I confronted Leo. He was always violent when it came to fights but never raised a hand on me…until the next night after our fight I was returning from having told Tommie's mum about the porno and visiting my nephew's and mum's graves when I was crossing the field that leads to my brother's house where I was staying when Leo stopped me. He questioned me if I went to the cops and I said no. He yelled that I lied and that he was following me then he punched me…I made an attempt to ran away but he hit me with a log of wood and I was down. I tried to grab him by the neck and tried to flip him over me but he punched me in my ribs breaking them then he…he forcefully….he raped me. I yelled but he gagged me with his soccer sock with some tranquilizer probably because I was knocked out. I woke up with my hands tied behind my back on my chest and he was still inside me but we had moved from the meadow…we were near a street. He left me bleeding on the side. My brother's friend found me and took me to the police…I was Leo's third victim…he had raped another woman a few weeks before me and other two last year…same way as me…only difference I knew him. I had his DNA not only inside me but on my nails too. I became pregnant by him…I had a miscarriage because I suffered a severe anxiety attack."

"The police couldn't catch him on time and I had to return to school so they gave me a false id just to be safe. I found I was pregnant a few weeks later…I'm a black belt in karate and I was in a wrestling team in school yet I couldn't fight back..when I found out about you, Sara, beating up creeps in the Glades, I really wished you were there when he raped me, when he raped Trish and Laura and his girlfriend Nikki. I could only sleep soundly knowing that other girls wouldn't suffer like we did…"

"You met Paul at breakfast this morning…he was my boyfriend back then and from last night my fiancé…thanks to him and my landlord Ben at MIT I'm here talking to you…otherwise I would have long be dead…I tried to kill myself a few months after I miscarried but Ben stopped me…his family helped me return to normal…I'm sorry I lied to you all."

Felicity said with a sad and nervous tone. She used her British accent all the way to the end.

Sara and Diggs stare at her in shock.

Oliver was nodding at her in approval and encouragement.

"Say something guys…" Felicity begged them as she sat exhausted on her bed and Oliver on the armchair at her right and waited for Sara's and Diggs' reactions.

Sara suddenly launched at Felicity and hugged her as Felicity broke down crying while Diggs then waited his turn to hug her.

"It's so nice to meet you Clementine." He said after he let her out of his embrace.

"So, you don't feel betrayed?" Felicity asked her new found friends.

"No, why would be?" Sara asked confused.

"Because I lied to you."

"You had no control over what happened to you and you lied to us because you feared for you safety, there is nothing to make us feel betrayed. But yeah it hurt a little that you weren't honest with us from the gecko." Sara said kindly to Felicity as she sat next to her.

"But whatever happened is in the past." John finished for Sara with a kind smile as he also sat next to her from the opposite direction from Sara. Both of them hugged her and Oliver smiled satisfied.

Now, he had to work on his feelings for her…she had Paul and as far as he had seen Paul he looked like a nice guy.

 _ **So? Did you like it? I was thinking of writing another chapter showing how the Team reacts to meeting Clementine Ann Latimer during the normal days while they are trying to get used to the change, what do you think? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Have a nice summer, people!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
